


Bond of Love

by bloodstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Ash Ketchum missing his friend greninja went back to Kalos to find him when his does he realises that the bond they share is more than friendship.
Relationships: Gekkouga | Greninja/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 15





	Bond of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokemon

Ash Ketchum had won the Alola league but felt a little hollow he missed his friend greninja so making up his mind he left Pikachu with professor Kukui and went back to kalos to find his old friend.

Arriving in Kalos he immediately went to the lumiose gym to meet his friends Clemont and Bonnie after meeting them he told them he wanted to see greninja again so clement used a machine to find greninja they got a general location before it blew up.

After Bonnie yelled at her older brother Ash left for the location which was near Santalune city when he got close he saw his old friend when greninja heard Ash’s footsteps he turned in the direction and saw Ash when he did he jumped at Ash and hugged him.

“greninja I missed you” Ash said

“gren nin ninja”

“zygarde is it okay if greninja travels with me again?”

“don’t worry Ash all the roots of negative energy were destroyed you can be with greninja again” Zygarde said.

After giving his thanks Ash told greninja of his travels in Alola as well as his victory in the Alola league greninja was happy for his trainer’s victory and they headed back to lumiose city.

While heading back Ash was deep in thought he felt strange when he hugged greninja like a sudden warmth that he never felt before when looking at his friend he felt that same warmth as well as his cock becoming hard, he then realised he was in love with greninja.

Suddenly a storm rolled in and the two looked for shelter while running for cover they found a cabin entering the cabin the found it was empty searching it they found wood and learned the owner had abandoned the cabin years ago.

Starting a fire in the fireplace Ash took off his shoes, hat, jacket, pants and shirt since they were wet while waiting for them to dry, he was looking at greninja and decided to tell him how he feels.

“greninja when we hugged, I felt a warmth that was different than normal”

Greninja confused wondered what he meant when he looked at his trainer, he wanted to cut off his underwear so that Ash could mate with him.  
“greninja what I’m saying is I love you”

Greninja happy that Ash loved him returned his tongue scarf into his mouth and ask Ash to come closer when he did, he kissed him. Ash briefly stunned quickly returned the kiss and brought his arms around greninja while greninja used cut to slice Ash’s underwear now naked Ash wanted greninja’s cock in him. Ash began stroking greninja’s crotch causing his cock to come out of its sheath while greninja stroked Ash’s cock soon both were fully erect.

Upon moving to the bed, they began feeling up each other’s body and rubbing their cocks against each other. When started leaking out of their cocks they moved into a 69 position and began sucking each other off both moaning as they did so.

“Greninja I’m about to cum”.

When greninja revealed he was two he wanted them to come together after doing so Ash got off greninja and laid on his stomach so they could mate.

“greninja please fuck me”

Greninja placed his cock at Ash’s entrance after getting permission he entered his trainer. Ash moaned as he felt himself being penetrated greninja stopped not wanting to hurt his mate after getting the go ahead he started to fuck his trainer.

“Oh, greninja that feels so good keep going faster harder”.

Greninja kept going until he came inside his trainer after pulling out, he got down on his hands and knees and wiggled his butt signalling his trainer to put his cock in him when Ash did, he felt the same pleasure that Ash did.

Ash after getting the nod from greninja began fucking his Pokémon and loving the feeling of his cock in Greninja butt. After Cumming they continued having sex even trying it in Ash-greninja form after the storm ended they cleaned up and headed back to Alola for more fun this time as lovers.


End file.
